freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadiz Base
The Cadiz base is a Corsair base located in the Omega 5 system. Corsairs are a well-trained, well-armed, organized group of pirates engaged in a wide range of illegal activities. Details Cadiz is located within a truly enormous asteroid (planetoid?) in the southwestern corner of the system, between the Omega 41 and Cambridge Jump Holes. Cadiz is large enough on the inside to have a cityscape with ships flying around in the background, much like most planets. Ships For Sale *Corsair M7 Class Centurion Heavy Fighter Commodities For Sale *Artifacts - $135 *Engine Components - $1,200 *Pharmaceuticals - $336 *Polymers - $240 Guns For Sale *Angelito Mk I *Borroco *Angelito Mk II *Angelito Mk III *Rapier *Tizona del Cid Turrets For Sale *Angelito Turret Mk I *Borroco Turret *Angelito Turret Mk II Missiles For Sale *Windstalker Missile - Class 3 *Sweeper Missile - Class 4 *Catapult Missile - Class 5 *Moonstalker Missile - Class 5 *Lancer Missile - Class 7 *Neutralizer Missile - Class 7 *Sunstalker Missile - Class 7 Shields For Sale *Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 5, Level 10 *Adv. Pourpoint Fr. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint H.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Adv. Pourpoint L.F. Shield - Class 6, Level 16 *Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 7, Level 22 *Adv. Aegis Fr. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis H.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 *Adv. Aegis L.F. Shield - Class 8, Level 26 Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Hornet Cruise Disruptor *Starkiller Torpedo Launcher Mine Dispensers For Sale *Driller Mine *Razor Mine *Swatter Mine *Tadpole Mine Rumors "This is the Corsair forward sector. From here we organize raiding parties that venture into Cambridge and New London to resupply our bases with stolen goods. Power is something that is taken, and we have the power to take what we wish, especially in New London. The police force there is laughable." - Miguel Garza, Corsairs "This system is a war zone between Corsairs and Hessians. Thousands have died in the conflict. You'll find debris strewn throughout the system from destroyed ships lost to both sides. The fighting has come to a bloody stalemate, with each side looking for one last push to topple the other's hold." - Cadiz Bartender Jose Chavez "The Omega-3 Trade Lanes are a tempting target for our raiders. That space is filled with Hessians, and the Jump Hole is an ambush point for the Hessians. But once they arrive in Omega-3, goods-laden ships traveling the lanes between Rheinland and Bretonia are easy pickings." - Rosa Ibanez, Corsairs "The Side Arms you see the Corsairs carrying at this base came from Leon. You can make money on this run. And you can always pick up a piece for yourself if you have need of a better one." - Maria Benitez, Corsairs "Our shipyard Tripoli requires Engine Components and Polymers from this base. There they will be crafted into the best ships in all of Sirius." - Miguel Garza, Corsairs "Many of the supplies that keep Cadiz running come from the Junkers of Tralfagar in Bretonia. Not only do we get basics, we also ship Engine Components here." - Cadiz Bartender Jose Chavez "Artifacts that come to this base are brought from throughout Corsair space. From here they will be shipped to Tralfagar where the Junkers will fence them to the rest of Sirius." - Maria Benitez, Corsairs "The Jump Hole to Omega-41 will take you one step closer to our home system of Omicron Gamma. There you will come upon our shipyard, Tripoli, and our home world the beloved Crete, from which the Corsairs found a place to grab onto and live." - Miguel Garza, Corsairs "Omega-5 is the hub for all travel in this part of the Border Worlds. In this system you will find five Jump Holes that lead to Omega-3, Omega-7, Cambridge, Omega-11, and Omega-41. That's why it is so important that we hold this system as Corsair space." - Rosa Ibanez, Corsairs "The Corsair general who commands this base has lost all four of his children to the Hessians. His daughter was the finest pilot of the four; she perished but a month ago. General Rivera has a hatred of Hessians unmatched by any other." - Art Gattis, Zoners "As well as being the front in the Hessian war, this base also serves as a distribution center for all the goods that the Corsairs steal in Bretonia. I suppose that works perfectly because so many resources must be dedicated to the fighting." - Tim Byers, Zoners "We supply this base with everything it needs. From basic supplies to Engine Components and Polymers, you name it, we ship it here from Freeport 1. We know it will all be used to fight the Hessians or rob Bretonians, but that is not our affair." - Art Gattis, Zoners Category:Bases Category:Border Worlds Category:Criminals